


Daddy

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Some fluff too, dd/lg, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC opens up to Tom about her desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

I was nervous. We've been together for 3 years. Married for almost 2. And everyday I wake up I still can't believe I married THE Tom Hiddleston. But now I was going to share something with him that I had never shared with anyone in real life. All of my followers on tumblr knew. Hell, that's why I kept it. So I could express that side of me. But to be fair, he's never seen my tumblr. And there's a reason for that.   
We were just about to go to bed. He was just coming out of the shower. His dark curly hair still soaking wet, and only a towel wrapped around his waist. I bit my lip out of being nervous, and I was thinking about what was under that towel. Our sex life was amazing. And we were a perfect match. We agreed we were each other's soulmates.   
He was changing into a pair of boxers when I spoke up.   
"Tom?"

“Yes love?” he answered back, starting towards the bed. I swallowed some of my fear. This was a man who had seen me through thick and thin.

“Could you come sit down? There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” A glimmer of worry crossed his face and he sat on the edge of the bed near me. He took my hands and asked,

“What is it? Are you alright?” He started to press his hand to my forehead, but i pushed it away.

“No no, I’m fine. It’s just...ugh...I don’t know how to word this.” I paused and bit my lip. He squeezed my hands.

“Love, there is clearly something troubling your mind. Whatever it is, I’m here to listen.” I took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

“Alright. Well, you know that our sex lives have never been...tame,” I paused and he quirked an eyebrow and a smirked played on his lips.

“Oh yes. I think this morning was perfect evidence,.” He purred, referring to how he had held me down and bitten all over my neck and shoulder while fucking me hard. Thinking of it only made me bite my lip and go quiet but he squeezed my hands

“Go on.” He encouraged. I nodded and continued.

“Well, what if we took that a step further?” I promoted, and he cocked his head to the side.

“You mean, like a full on dominant/submissive relationship?” A small smile spread on his face. Well, I at least knew he was okay with that idea. I nodded my head.

“Of sorts. Have you ever heard of something called Daddy Dom/Little girl?” That damn eyebrow, he quirked it again and something changed in his eyes.

“Bits and pieces. But why don’t you explain it to me, so we’re on the same page.” I took another deep breath.

“Well, it obviously has nothing to do with a real father and daughter. But, it’s a type of Dom/sub relationship where the dom is like a caregiver for the submissive.” The smile on his face spread wider.

“Oh? And what exactly does a caregiver do for their little ones?” Just hearing him say it made me blush, but I kept going.

“Well, that depends on the relationships and individuals. But I guess, some things are make sure they eat properly, make sure they keep things neat and tidy, and encourage them in what they want to do,” I paused.

“Kinda like what you do for me now.” I hid my face in my hands but he immediately uncovered them.

“Don’t hide from me, little girl.” He gently commanded and I nodded.

“You’re right. I do do those things for you now. But what I’m hearing from you is you want me to do those things full time?” He asked

“That’s up to you, Tom. Ideally, yes. I would like a 24/7 relationship. But only if you think you can handle it.” I held my breath, waiting for his response, expecting the worse. But instead, he just pressed his lips to mine in a kiss.

“Nothing would make me happier than to be your full time Daddy dom, little one. I just need to do a little more research and we should talk about what we want in the relationship, and the specifics.” Words could not express the joy that was going through me. I immediately grabbed my laptop and opened it up.

“Well, that research part won’t be hard. See,” I paused.

“I’ve kinda been hiding this from you for a while. But I have a tumblr. Specifically for all my dd/lg things.” He looked at me, his brows knitted together.

“Darling, while I understand why you did that, I implore that you must never ever keep something like this from me. Do you understand? You must always be honest with Daddy.” He spoke sternly but I could not ignore the shiver going up my spine from hearing him call himself that.

“Yes Daddy.” I replied meekly, and the same chill went up his spine hearing me call him that. But he kissed my head and then scrolled a little through the tumblr page, before coming upon something I forgot about. It was a gif of a girl with her hair in pigtails with bows, a collar around her neck, with a leash attached, the end in the hand of a very strong, dominant looking man, who was roughly taking her from behind. Tom looked at me, smirking.

“Well, I guess this answers my next question of did you want this to be a full BDSM relationship, sex and all?” He growled and I nodded. He put the laptop to the side and crawled up to me. with that look. I knew that look. He had just used the same grin in filming Crimson Peak.

“Does my little girl want to please daddy?” He growled, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my hand while the other one pulled his marvelous cock out of his boxers, then pushed the blankets out of the way, revealing my naked form. I nodded quickly but he pinched my nipple roughly.

“Use your words, baby girl.” He ordered and meekly I whimpered.

“Yes daddy. I wanna be your little whore.” I spread my legs for him and he teased me with the head of his cock.

“Beg for it, slut.” He declared, rubbing up and down my slit. I moaned but started to babble.

“Please, please daddy. Please fuck your little girl. Fuck me hard and make me your little whore.” At that he eased his cock slowly, lovingly, in until he was balls deep. He groaned out loud, purring and kissing my body before picking up in rhythm. All the while dirty talking to me in his rough,sexy voice that I love so much.

“Yes, that’s it babygirl. Take daddy’s cock. Take it all like the little slut you are. I knew you were a little whore, just waiting to come out. And now I’m going to fuck you like one.” He picked up his pace and I knew we weren’t going to last long, the heat in my belly growing, my cunt slick with every shove of his cock. Soon, I started to beg loudly as he started rubbing my clit hard.

“Please, please daddy! Please let me cum. Please fill me up with your cum. Let me be your cum rag, daddy.”

“Yes! Cum for daddy!” and that was both of ours undoing. He came inside me while my cunt squeezed his dick, milking him completely. He gave a few more thrusts before collapsing next to me. We both lay there panting til he spoke.

“Darling, that was..” he seemed at a loss for words

“Amazing?” I finished. And he pulled me close to him.

“Exactly, little one. Amazing, just like you.” He kissed me gently and cuddled me tight in his warm embrace. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep, snuggled tight in my new Daddy’s arms.


End file.
